


Christmas-napped

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Snowed In, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: A snowstorm is coming and Merlin and Arthur are getting ready to spend the Holidays in the comfort of their flat. Their friend Leon will be alone after a recent break-up.





	Christmas-napped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonflower999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/gifts).



> Thanks to Jelly for the wonderful beta-reading
> 
> Moon, I hope you'll like it! I was very excited by your threesome request and I hop I did it justice!

22nd December

“Yeah, Mum....Of course, we’ll be careful…. Hum… Yes…. Yes we will get some food for storing... Yes… Of course we’ll come as soon as we can…. Yes… I’ll pass on the message… Yes, promise!...Love you… Bye…”

“So? What did she say?” Arthur asked from the couch as Merlin put down his phone.

“She’s disappointed of course, but she said we’re right not to take any risks and drive all the way to London during a storm. She also insisted that we stay inside and buy as much dry food as possible while we still can.”

Arthur nodded, unsurprised by Hunith’s reaction.

“Oh and she insisted that we come to London for New Year. She’s even promised to make you some Christmas pudding then!”

“How can I resist such an offer!”

Merlin smiled and joined Arthur on the couch.

“And I’m sure the idea of being stuck here with nothing else to do than lounge around and eat is appealing to you!” Merlin added, poking Arthur in the stomach.

“I was planning some more strenuous activities.” Arthur murmured, leaning to kiss Merlin’s long neck. “You know, we have to burn all these calories and keep each other warm somehow.”

“Stomach and dick… You’re so easy to please!” Melin teased, though he turned his head, offering more pale skin for Arthur to feast on.

***

Arthur and Merlin were watching a movie when Merlin started fidgeting; Arthur knew all too well what that meant.

“Merlin, tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“It’s nothing.”

“You’re wriggling. You always do that when you want to say something but you think I’ll say it’s a bad idea.”Merlin looked sheepish.“So, are you going to tell me so we can watch the rest of the film, or are you gonna fidget the whole time?”

“It’s just… We’re probably going to be stuck here for a few days with the tempest and… I mean, it’s okay, we’re together and we’ll go see our families later, but I was thinking that not everybody will have that chance… It’s horrible to be alone at Christmas.”

Arthur nodded, still unsure of what Merlin was trying to say. “Ok, so what are you saying?”

“So… I was thinking that Leon would be alone… And after all that he went through in the last couple of months, I wondered–”

“You want to invite him here, don’t you?” Arthur interrupted,smiling. Merlin had always love to take care of the people around him so he wasn’t really surprised.

Merlin nodded eagerly.

“We can ask him.” 

“If we ask then he won’t come.” Merlin objected, “You know him! He doesn’t like doing something if he thinks he’s imposing on people.”

“So? What do you suggest then?”

“A Christmas-napping!”

***  
23nd December

The next day, Merlin took Arthur to the supermarket and proceeded to empty all the shelves.

“Merlin? Are you sure we really need all this?” Arthur eventually asked, as Merlin put 5 different types of cereal into their second shopping trolley.

“Yes Arthur! This storm is expected to last at least three days and we don’t know what Leon prefers.”

“Of course.” Arthur sighed, knowing it was pointless even thinking about trying to stop him.

An hour and a car full of groceries later, they were on their way to Leon’s house.

***

“Arthur? Merlin? What are you doing here?”

“We’re kidnapping you!” Arthur said.

“Christmas-napping!” Merlin added.

Leon looked at them again, not sure how to understand what was happening. A few minutes ago, he was watching some Dr Who repeats and now it seemed he was going to be Christmas-napped, whatever that meant.

“What exactly are you talking about?”

“Well with the whole storm coming, we guessed you’d be staying here for the holidays and we didn’t want you to be alone, especially after…”Leon watched as Arthur elbowed Merlin.“Whatever.The point is, we’re taking you home for Christmas!” Merlin concluded.

“Merlin bought everything he could see to be sure we can have whatever we want to eat for the next six months so…”

“I didn’t,” Merlin grumbled, “It’s just that I wasn’t sure what you prefer so…”

Leon smiled; Merlin truly had a big heart. “Ok. I suppose I don’t have any choice, then?”

“Nope! It’s a Christmas-napping, after all!”

Leon hadn’treally thought about it for more than a few seconds. Since the announcement of the snowstorm, he had spent his days thinking about how it would feel to spend Christmas alone; without his family, and without Mordred. Now, he was offered an escape from that solitude. He knew that he was going to be a burden for his friends, that Merlin and Arthur were probably inviting him out of pity but he really couldn’t find it within himself to care at this point.

“Alright… Can I bring some things with me at least?”

“Of course!”

Twenty minutes later, Leon was in the backseat of Arthur’s car with a small suitcase next to him, the boot full of food.

***

Leon headed back to the living room from the guest room, where Merlin had guided him, after setting down his bag. Arthur was putting the groceries away in the kitchen, having already refused his help.

“Leon?” Merlin’s voice came from the kitchen. “How do you take you hot chocolate? We’ve got cinnamon, marshmallows and whipped cream.”

“Just some cinnamon, thank you.”

Leon looked around him. Next to the bow window, stood a large Christmas tree, decorated with a strange mix of decorations, probably coming from both Merlin and Arthur’s childhood. It gave the decor a very homely feeling. Over the fireplace, hung on a cord, were a dozen of Christmas cards. Leon spotted his, sent just the week before. His eyes then stopped on one illustrated with a picture of a smiling baby. He had received the same one; Lilia, Percy and Elena’s baby girl. Beside it, was a simple, traditional one. Inside it was just a few words: “Merry Christmas to my boys! Love, Hunith”

Leon suddenly felt emotional and decided to go back to the sitting room. Sometimes, he envied Merlin and Arthur’s life; how they had created a big family around them, bringing together Hunith, Merlin’s uncle, and Arthur’s father and sister. Perhaps now, for just a few days, he could be part of it.

“Here we are!” Merlin exclaimed, coming back with Arthur and three steaming mugs of hot chocolate on a plate. “Cinnamon for Leon, chamallow for Arthur…”

“And a complete one for Merlin” Arthur added, sitting down on the couch.

Leon joined them and sat on the armchair. He took his cocoa and sipped it gently. It was delicious;rich, creamy, chocolatey… perfect!“Merlin, this is delicious!” He moaned in delight.

“He does make the best hot chocolate” Arthur added. “Why do you think I’m staying with him?” 

That last remark earned him a light slap on the back of his head.

Leon watched them bicker for the next ten minutes, enjoying the chocolate and the warmth that came from the feeling of home. 

***  
24th December

Leon woke up slightly groggy the next morning. It took him a moment to remember he was in Arthur and Merlin’s guest room. When he finally opened his eyes, he stood up and looked out the windows to discover that, as predicted, there was already a thick blanket of snow, covering everything. 

He shivered and went to have a quick shower before putting on some comfortable clothes. As he came out of his room, he followed the delicious smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen, where Merlin was preparing a decadent breakfast. There was bacon and eggs and Leon also spotted a pile of pancakes, fresh orange juice, coffee, tea and fruit salad.

“Morning Leon.” Arthur said. He was already helping himself to the pancakes, drizzling them with maple syrup. “Come on, Merlin’s treating us today!”

“Good morning.” Leon answered as he sat opposite Arthur. “A treat?”

“Yep! Merlin’s magnificient madness.”

“Wow, I’m impressed.”

“You should be! It’s not often that he makes it.”

“Are you going to keep talking about me like I’m not here or what?” Merlin interrupted, falsely offended.

“You were so focused on your bacon.” Arthur answered, jokingly slapping Merlin’s backside.

“Of course, I am! How do you think I achieve such perfection!”

Leon smiled as he watched Arthur and Merlin bicker for the rest of the breakfast. He felt slightly out of place, but they meant well. 

Leon had known Arthur since grammar school and they followed the same path until Arthur decided he didn’t want to work as an accountant, but trained as a pastry chef. Even then, they remained good friends. Merlin had come into Arthur’s life in high school. He was a friend of a friend and, after a few parties, he had become a permanent fixture in their friend group, as well as Arthur’s life.

Although Leon had known them for ages, it was the first time Leon shared such an intimate moment with them. Seeing them so natural and domestic made him smile, and for a moment, as Merlin asked him to take his side in whatever argument they were having, Leon felt like he was part of something.

***  
“So,” Arthur asked as they finished the humongous breakfast, “What’s the program for today?”

“Christmas films, baking cookies, more Christmas films and we can also play some games.” Merlin answered.

“Shouldn’t we ask our guest what he’d like to do?” Arthur prompted.

Merlin looked slightly disappointed and turned to Leon.

“No, it’s okay! I must admit, I love Christmas films and if Merlin’s cookies are anywhere near as good as his breakfast, then this seems like the perfect way to spent the day.”

The luminous smile that appeared on Merlin’s face was worth all the cringey Christmas films. “See!” Merlin said to Arthur. “I’ve always said Leon was perfect!”

Arthur smiled at Merlin and Leon didn’t quite understand if they were making fun of him or whether there was something else going on.

***

They ended up following Merlin’s plans to the letter, and started with baking sugar cookies. Arthur was banned from the kitchen due to a past incident with the oven and melted place mats, but Leon helped Merlin and did everything he asked. The cookies ended up being delicious, and they ate them while watching “Love Actually”, after Arthur had declared it was a mandatory item on their Christmas films list. They followed it up with “Miracle on the 34th street”, which was Leon’s favourite, and ended with “The Nightmare before Christmas”, as chosen by Merlin.

As the credits for the last film rolled, Merlin stood up and stretched, announcing it was time for some mulled wine. He disappeared in the kitchen for a moment and Leon stayed in the living room with Arthur.

“So, you don’t regret agreeing to come?” Arthur asked.

“I thought I had been Christmas-napped, with the whole idea that I didn’t have a choice being one of the conditions.”

“Yeah. Though if you had resisted, I’m sure Merlin would have understood.”

“To be honest, I’m happy to be here.” Leon admitted.

“Because you’re not alone with your memories?”

“Yes.” Answering Arthur, Leon realised he had barely thought about Mordred since he had arrived here. “And because I’m with great friends.”

Arthur smiled. Leon, too. For an instant he thought about last year, about the day he had spent in bed with Mordred, making love, whispering sweet nothings to each other, eating good food and drinking champagne. At that moment he had thought all his future Christmases would be spent with Mordred. Just a few months later, he realised how much he’d been manipulated; how wrong he was for believing that his happiness would last. Arthur and Merlin had been right, spending Christmas alone would have been hard. His house was still full of traces and memories of Mordred, things Leon couldn’t remove, not yet. 

Arthur noticed that Leon was lost in his thoughts.“If you want to talk, you know we’re here.”

“Thanks. I think I’m realising it’s time to move on… I’ve been thinking about it for nearly four months now. Beating myself up for not seeing that Mordred was playing with me; regretting that I fell in love with a boy that just wanted money and sex from an older guy. And also ignoring all my friends who were trying to help me open my eyes.”

“Leon…”

“No, it’s alright. I realise now that I can’t keep regretting what I’ve done. I can’t change the past. I need to go on and accept that I made a mistake.”

“I’m really happy to hear you say that.”

Leon smiled again. Arthur and Merlin had helped him a lot along that path. They had been there for him when he needed them but they knew when to leave him alone. They never had judged him for his mistake, they had always encouraged him. And now again, here they were welcoming him into their home.

“I have to thank you for all you did, Arthur. You and Merlin.”

“You’re talking about me?” Merlin asked as he came back with three steaming mugs.

“Yes. I wanted to thank you for all you did for me when Mordred left.”

“Oh… Alright, then I want a thank-you kiss!” Merlin answered, putting the plate with the mugs on the coffee table and sitting on the armrest of Leon’s chair. 

Leon complied and pecked Merlin lightly on the cheek. “Thank you, Merlin.”

Merlin pouted. “That’s not a proper thank-you kiss! Tell him Arthur.”

“He’s right Leon.” Arthur added.

Once again, Leon felt something strange in the gaze they exchanged. He looked at Merlin, still waiting. “Do you mean…” Leon gestured towards Merlin’s lips. Merlin nodded, as did Arthur.

Leon wasn’t sure what to do. It was probably just a joke, so he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Merlin’s plump lips.

“That’s a proper way to thank someone!” Merlin declared with a large smile as they parted. “Now, you should thank Arthur, too.”

Arthur was now sitting on the other armrest, so Leon kissed him, too.

“Great! Now let try that mulled wine!” 

And, in a few seconds, they took their places back on the sofa like nothing had happened.

***

Leon took a sip of his mulled wine and looked down at Merlin sleeping against him. Merlin had fallen asleep after their third serving of mulled wine and a few card games. He looked peaceful and Leon didn’t want to disturb him. He felt uncomfortable though, it wasn’t right to stay like that; Merlin should have been asleep in Arthur’s arms. Leon looked up at Arthur and what he saw wasn’t what he had expected. Where he thought he would see anger, jealousy or disapproval, he only saw affection and softness.

Arthur smiled, still watching them.“You’re beautiful. You’re both beautiful like that.”

Leon didn’t know what to say.

In the end, they stayed like that and when Arthur had finished his mulled wine, he took Merlin in his arms to put him to bed.

“Goodnight Leon.”

“Goodnight Arthur.”

Leon had a hard time falling asleep and it had nothing to do with the Christmas excitement. 

***  
December 25th

The next morning, Leon was woken up by Merlin’s cheerful cries.“Leon! Wake up! Wake up! Wake! Up! It’s Christmas!”

“Merlin, Let him sleep!”

“But Arthur, it’s Christmas! We have to open the presents and start preparing dinner.”

“It’s alright,” Leon said, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep. “I’m awake.”He opened his eyes to see Merlin and Arthur poking their heads through the door.“Just a minute and I’ll be down!”

 

A few minutes later, Leon joined them in the living room. Merlin was sitting at the foot of the tree, wearing reindeer pyjamas with little bells on it. Arthur, wearing snowmen covered pajamas was coming from the kitchen with three mugs of hot coffee. Leon was just glad he had thought to pack his Christmas themed pyjamas, too. 

“Come on!” Merlin urged them, waving them over to the tree

Arthur gave a mug to Leon than joined Merlin on the floor , where Leon followed.The tree was surrounded by presents and Leon spotted his that he had placed there when he had arrived. 

“Alright! I’ll start!”Merlin grabbed a parcel holding his name.

“That’s from me.” Arthur said, as Merlin had already started tearing the paper. Inside, he discovered the Blu-Ray edition of the first series of “The Crown”.

“Thank you!” Merlin jumped and hugged Arthur before kissing him. 

“Ok, your turn Leon.” Arthur said.

Leon spotted two parcels with his name and went for the smaller yet surprisingly heavy one first. He opened it carefully and discovered a set of old looking books, bound in leather with an embossed title. “Les Trois Mousquetaires? How did you know?”He couldn’t believe they’d got him that present.

“You mentioned once it was your favourite story,” Merlin explained. “So I searched for an old edition… in French of course!”

“Wow… I don’t know what to say. It’s wonderful.”

“I think another thank-you kiss is in order, Leon.” Arthur suggested. 

He seemed serious. And if Leon was honest with himself, he could think of worse things to do than kissing Merlin so he complied, putting a brief peck on Merlin’s lips.

As before, they continued the gift exchange like nothing strange had happened between them.

Arthur opened his present from Merlin, a new cashmere scarf. Then Merlin choose Leon’s gift.

“The new Mary Berry book!” He squealed with excitement. “Arthur never wants to buy me cookbooks. He says I already spend too much time in the kitchen.”

“Though, he never complains when he eats what you cook.” Leon teased.

Arthur grumbled. Merlin didn’t notice as he hugged and kissed Leon.Then Arthur opened a new video game from Leon and Leon, some funny socks from Arthur.

They stayed on the floor, finishing their coffees and lounging around until Merlin took Leon to the kitchen to start setting up their dinner. Seeing as it was only a few people, Merlin had decided to make something quite simple: a cider pork roast with glazed vegetables, and a chocolate pecan pie. Leon followed his instructions and a few hours later, they were sitting down at the table enjoying the delicious meal.

“Merlin, this isn’t Hunith’s decadent Christmas dinner, but it is truly excellent.”

“So you admit all the time spent in the kitchen was worth it?”

“I suppose so…” Arthur reluctantly said. Merlin smiled, knowing it was the best he would get. 

“Leon, you should come with us!” Merlin declared.

“Come with you?”

“To my Mum’s, for New Year’s Eve!”

“Merlin, Leon probably already has plans!” Arthur intervened.

“Yeah,” Leon lied. “Um, I’m going to my parents’.”

“Oh… alright, I understand.”Merlin looked disappointed and for a moment, Leon regretted lying. His parents were going to Paris for the New Year. and he was planning to spend it alone, watching people have fun on TV. He didn’t want to impose on Arthur and Merlin’s family gathering. 

After dinner, Merlin made some more mulled wine and they watched TV. Merlin and Arthur had joined Leon on the couch, sitting either side of him. They were close, sleepy and hot. It felt wonderful.

 

Outside, it was so dark it was nearly impossible to see the snow that was falling heavily into the cold night.Inside the house, it was warm and cosy. On the couch, Leon was slumped against Arthur who was drunkenly playing with his phone, mumbling something against the birds being sad about being thrown everywhere.

On Leon’s other side, Merlin was lying with his head in Leon’s lap.“You know,” Merlin said, leaning even more against Leon. “We already talked ‘bout this.”

“This?” Leon asked, unsure about what Merlin was suggesting.

“You and us…”

“Like…?” Leon inquired.

“Like us three, together… in a threesome.”

The word gave Leon shivers. He looked at Arthur. He had stopped playing and was watching them with such an intensity Leon was unable to hold up his gaze.

“I-I... “ Leon stuttered. All that had happened in the past few days started to make sense but Merlin was clearly way past sober.“Merlin, you’re drunk!”

“Mhmm… not that drunk.” 

“So, you’re serious?”

Merlin tried to stand but soon gave up and just rolled onto his side in order to look Leon in the eyes.“I don’t kiss other men in front of Arthur if I’m not serious!”

In a surprisingly smooth move, Merlin managed to put his arms around Leon’s neck, pull himself up and kiss Leon. This time, though, it was more than just a simple peck. Leon felt Merlin’s tongue on his lips, he opened them and let Merlin kiss him with all the passion and finesse of a drunk man. Leon put his arms around Merlin and felt Arthur coming closer behind him, kissing him lightly on his neck. It was strange and unexpected, and yet it felt strangely and unexpectedly right. 

***

28th December

“Of course! We’ll be there at around eleven, I think… Yes… Oh and, Mum, would it be a problem if a friend was accompanying us?No… Yes… Leon, I think we already told you about him… Yes... Yes… I’ll ask him…. Yes… Of course...Alright, see you soon! Love you, too.”

“So? What did she say?” Arthur asked from the couch as Merlin put down his phone.

“She’s looking forward to see us and Leon is more than welcome.” Merlin answered sitting between Arthur and Leon on the couch.“And I promised to tell her what your favourite cake is.” he added, leaning against Leon.

“Lemon and poppy seed.”

“Expect at least two while we’re at Hunith’s” Arthur concluded, leaning against Merlin, making them a big cuddle pile. 

There was still a lot to discuss between them, but for now, they just wanted to enjoy what they had and wait and see what the new year would bring.


End file.
